


Blood Lust

by imapseudonym



Series: Bloody Mary [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imapseudonym/pseuds/imapseudonym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Events that take place after the resolution of Jaded</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Lust

Rose yawned and stretched.

“Going to sleep?” Kanaya asked in a bemused tone.

Rose gave her a wry smile. “Maybe. You?”

“I just want to finish this part. It’s getting so good.”

Rose chuckled and got up from her seat. “Well, I would never try to get between a lady and her book. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Rose.” And with brush of fabric and a click of the door, she was gone.

Kanaya immersed herself back into the fantasy, drinking in the imagery as its world swirled past her eyes. It felt as though quite some time had passed when the sound of the  
door broke through her fantasy. She caught the following shuffle.

“Did you forget something, Rose?”

Rose didn’t respond. Kanaya swiveled to look behind her, but she saw no one between her and the door. She blinked, then shrugged it off, assuming she imagined it.

She returned to her book, but not diving into the story this time. She kept her ears pricked for any more disturbances. Maybe ten minutes later and she thought she heard it; a light brush of fabric on fabric. She didn’t move, head still looking down at the table, but the hair on the back of her neck raised. Kanaya could hear the sound get louder, closer, until she could pick up to soft padding too. Her shoulders were tense as she could feel him behind her. She didn’t turn yet.

She heard his growling laugh roll off from him, and his claw caressed the side of her neck. She jerked violently, shoulders hunching as she curled in towards the table, but not giving him anymore satisfaction.

“What’s wrong, Kanchita? Don’t tell me you don’t like these fingers all of a sudden.” His laugh was full blown now.

She put a stony wall between them. Kanaya forced herself to focus on the book, ignoring her urges to lash out, or abscond, or kiss him… No, she thought, and glued her eyes to the page. It was hard, but it seemed it worked. Gamzee seemed deflated by her lack of response. 

Unfortunately, he got a new idea. He sat on the bench with her, chest pressed against her back, legs sprawling beside either side of her. His arm wrapped tightly around her waist before she could retreat. Her shoulder came up, taut, and she felt his low purring of satisfaction. She curled in on herself, but he curled around her, nuzzling into her neck.

She rasped a snarl, but he just trailed his tongue up and down her throat. When he moved to nibble her ear, she ducked her head, chin to her chest, before snapping it back. She hit him square in the face, and she felt him loose his balance. She pushed against the table, trying to push him off the bench, but he took her down with him. They made quite the clatter, toppling the heavy bench with them. Kanaya struggled to get up, but his arms coiled around her.

“Not so fast, sis,” he hummed into her ear. “We haven’t even motherfucking started.”

He kept one arm wound around her while the other occupied its time with removing her skirt. She writhed and fought, but ultimately helped shimmy her skirt down her thighs. 

Her protests were cut short as his hand delved into her undergarment. Her breath hitched and she squirmed against his grip. His hand grasped her bulge and roughly stimulated it. She gasped and rocked her hips a little, before she remembered to fight against him. The warmth pooling in her hips melted her resolve, and eventually she stopped fighting, even leaning when he nuzzled into her check.

Kanaya panted and pushed against his hand. Suddenly, Gamzee rolled to the side, putting himself on top of her. A moment later, she felt him roughly push his bulge into her. 

She cried in pain, but it quickly dissolved to pleasure. She pushed into each thrust, and his hand still wrapped her bulge. She bit her lip, feeling her climax near.

Abruptly, Gamzee pulled out of her. She whined at him. He just chuckled darkly. He rolled off her, pulled his pants up, and strutted for the door. She wasn’t having it. Kanaya charged after him, and pinned him to the wall. He snarled, but he didn’t fight as hard as he could. She twisted his arm behind his back, far enough to hurt, almost dislocating it. 

He hissed at her. With her free hand she pulled down his elastic waistband. His snarls turned to moans as she pushed into him.

He tried to hide how much he enjoyed it. But she could tell, by the way he pushed back into her slightly, the way he threw his head back. 

“FUUUuuuckk…” he moaned as she groped his bulge like he had done for her. His breathless moans filled the empty room and Kanaya could help herself.

She came hard into his nook. He cursed and thrusted harder against her, trying to catch up. But she didn’t let him. She pulled away, smirking smugly. She grabbed her discard  
skirt and book and strutted out. He stalked her angrily, demanding they finish.

“But, Gamzee. I am finished,” she laughed lightly. Before slamming the door of her respite block in his face.


End file.
